


OC Drabbles

by kinglu



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglu/pseuds/kinglu
Summary: Short drabbles of my friend and mine's OCs fucking. Sorry for the formatting, I ripped this straight from discord :( No beta obvi
Relationships: abner/Umlilo Burningmaw





	1. Public bjs, sort of voyeurism?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction, this probably has a ton of errors, and I just wanted somewhere to keep all my smut straight (lol). Follow me on my nsfw twitter @iixxiesk for art of the characters!

Setting: Two characters, Umlilo - tiefling fighter, Abner - Drow wizard, have just escaped from a failed honeypot mission and are trying to evade a bunch of thugs chasing them through the streets. The target had a preference for drows so they dressed up Abner and used him as bait.

okay so they're running from the group of thugs that chased them after they killed the target, abner stabbed him in the neck while he was straddling him so blood splashed all over his blue boobies and throat, his hair was up originally but after running its half falling down but in a sexy way. abner was wearing heels originally but he kicked them off to run because thats just not practical. anyways its all misty and cool outside, not raining anymore but they run through a night market, and lose their tail for a second so they run into some alleys and try to confuse them by running thru there  
and theyre starting to slow down when they hear running behind them, so abner shoves umlilo into the next alley they find, but its more of an alcove hidden behind some hanging products on a storefront  
and he pushes umlilo back against the wall to fit in beside him so theyre facing each other with backs to either wall. and they're squished together with abners head against umlilos chest and his hands on his forearms where theyve come up to rest his hands on abners waist, which IS cinched by the corset we saw earlier (link in the notes of said outfit).

theyre both breathing heavily and peering through the gaps in the produce to see the group of men thatve been chasing them come to a stop in front of the store front. the men start to have a discussion about where they might have gone but when they stopped both abner and umlilo tense up and once they both feel that, they realize how close they are to each other  
and both of them turn their heads to look at each other, and umlilos hands squeeze and abners waist, who gives a tiny gasp. the men outside the shop dont seem to be in any rush and decide that trying to find them is going to be useless. instead of leaving they decide to sit at the tables in front of the storefront and get some food and drinks since its such a nice night. theres too many of them, so abner and umlilo know that if htye leave theyre get caught immediately, but thats not really what theyre focusing on right now anyways. still looking at each other, abner has slid his arms up to rest on the junction of umlilos neck and shoulders, and runs one hand down to where his tunic doesnt cover his chest, and rests it there. umlilos hands clench and he brings abner closer to his chest, and to move closer abner moves to straddle one of his thighs and then drops his weight against it. umlilo isnt used to abner being this forward but who knows why hes being so horny right now. umlilos hands drop down to abners hips and start grinding him against his thigh as abner leans in and starts kissing wherever he can reach, starting with umlilos chest ad moving up and across his shoulders

bro do they have lube  
Lilith at 11:20 PM  
Bro  
Bro they don’t have lube

so umlilo has abners hips in his hand and hes pulling him up and down his thigh and abner pants into his neck. umlilo whispers into his ear about why hes so excited, is it because there's people who might find them? is it because they're outside? is it the dress? and when he mentions the dress he skims his hand up abners thigh and under the skirts to grab his ass and start pulling him down harder on his thigh, which he rocks up into him at the same time. abner of course goes guh and since he doesnt want to make noise his puts his face into umlilos neck and digs his little fangs into the skin there. umlilos dick is rock hard at this point and he thrusts towards abner when he bites down, and squeezes his ass just that much tighter.

hes got both hands underneath abners skirt at this point, one gripping his cheek and the other holding onto where his thigh and his ass meet, and one of his hands start drifting to abners hole, even though he knows he cant do that right now. abners head shoots up and he looks at him like hes hoping for it, but umlilo just shakes his head but starts running his fingers over his hole anyways. abner quietly moans while looking directly into umlilos eyes, and then jams his face and his teeth back into umlilos neck.

umlilos finger keeps catching on abners hole where its running up and down his ass in time with abners thrusts into his thigh. even through the dress umlilo can feel him getting wetter and wetter, and his muffled ah ah ahs get harsher against umlilos next. he can tell that hes getting close. he takes a quick look to make sure that the men still havent heard them, and notices that all the men are well on their way to getting drunk. he takes one hand from abners ass and brings it up to pull him out of his neck and pushes his shoulders back so hes leaning on the wall behind him. he cups his face and put his thumb on his lower lip, which abner then leans forward and sucks at it as his hand comes up to hold it to his face. abner starts grinding faster and more panicky, umlilo can tell hes getting close as his thighs start to clench more around his leg.

umlilo trades out his thumb for three of his fingers in abners mouth, who does his best to suck on them. umlilos tells him that onces hes done he can help umlilo get off too, and abner just nods a quirk, jerky nod and squeezes his eyes shut. umlilo takes his wet fingers from abners mouth and trails to down his body, tweaking his nipple where the dress has fallen down, down to his shaking thigh, then back up under his skirts where he covers abners dick and lets abner thrust into his hand and thigh until he comes with a whimper through a bitten lip. okay so. umlilo jerks abner off until his hips buckle and his falls back against the wall, and umlilo helps him slide to the ground. abner lets his head fall back to rest against he wall as he pants through the aftershocks of his orgasm and looks into umlilos eyes above him. after a few moments he smiles dopily up at umlilo and shifts forward to pin his hips against the wall. umlilos back makes contact with the wall with a thump, and his heartrate spikes as he peers around the corner to the men who are still getting drunk off their ass at the tables nearby. he whips his head back over when he feels abner plant his face in his crotch and breath in, and then sigh as he rubs his cheek against where he can feel umlilo hard under his pants. he reaches up and makes quick work of umlilos belt and opens up the front panel of his pants, drawing out his dick.

abner draws out umlilos cock and rushes to catch the wetness before it falls to the cobblestone beneath their feet, and flicks his eyes up to umlilo fromt where he rests the head of his cock on his outstretched tongue. the low lighting casts shadows on his face but some light catches in his dark eyes and the glimmer for a split second before he looks down and the dick in his hand, and sinks his lips down. one of abners hands comes up from rest on the inside of umlilos thighs, where it scratches through the coarse hair. both of umlilos hands rest on his shoulders, and as abner bobs up and down on his cock, one hand travels to his temple to thread his fingers through his hair, and the other finds its place cupped around his jawline. abner moans when he feels umlilos big hands on him and takes more of his cock into his mouth, and pauses to lave the head with his tongue when it nears the back of his throat. umlilo moans when abners eyes flick up to lock with his again, and umlilos runs his thumb back and forth against abners hollowed cheek, then over to the corner of his lip where he wiggles it in next to his cock.

umlilos hand on his jaw drops to cover the one currently kneading at his inner thigh. abner bobs a few more times before pulling after with a hard suck to rest his cheek against umlilos cock as he takes a moment to breathe. after a few seconds of umlilo running his fingers through he hair, abner trails his lips up and down his length once before dropping down to mouth at his balls, lightly sucking at one before moving back up to mouth gently at the head of his cock. abner brings up his other hand to wrap about the base and start sliding up and down what currently isnt in his mouth. its a bit dry so he pulls off and licks his palm, before returning to attention to the head of his cock. umlilos hand in abners hair untangles itself and trails down abners neck to rub at the slowly drying blood that splattered him as he stabbed his knife into their marks neck after things went south. abner feels his cock jump on his tongue

he hums and gets back to work bobbing up and down, and umlilos hand that was tracing the blood clamps down and squeezes on his shoulder. abner sinks further and further down, though he knows he cant take it all, he does his best to get his lips to reach the fingers circled about the base. the hand still scraching through the hair on his thigh makes its way up to hold his balls where his spit is still drying in the cool night air. abner rolls his balls in his cool hands and sucks harder before he pulls off completely and jerks umlilo hard and fast, bringing his lips to rest against the head. through all this umlilo can feel his balls drawing up tighter and tighter, a heavy feeling building between his hips. one hand leaves abner to grip the wall behind him and he jerks his hips forward once, twice, and cums over abners lips and cheek with a strained groan. as umlilo cums, abner keeps jerking him and gasps as his cum splashes on him. he sinks down on him and bobs a few times to draw the last of it out, and cleans him off, before tucking umlilo back into his pants. panting heavily, umlilo looks down at him and slowly sinks down to grab abner and pull him onto his lap to kiss the cum off his face. abner can feel himself getting hard again but he knows they're probably running out of time, and their group is definitely looking for the. he'd rather die then let hotdog seem in covered in cum and wearing a dress.

umlilo continues to clean him up and finishes with a soft kiss to the corner of his eye, abner leans in to whisper that they should check to see if the coast is clear. umlilo leans back and drags abner closer into his lap and says he needs a minute to recover. abner smiles fondly and rests his head on umlilos chest, face towards the opening to be ready if someone spots them. after a few minutes, umlilo taps abners hip and they both stand up to straighten their clothes out, umlilo giving a long look to the damp spot on his formal robes, before leaning down and kissing abner hard for a beat, before brushing them both off and turning to look through the produce at the men sitting at the tables. they're all drunk by now, and have probably forgotten that they were even chasing them. abner grabs his jaw and forces him back around for one more kiss. umlilo leans to his ear to whisper that the coast in clear, and they grab hands and sneak through the shadows out of the city, and back to camp. when they show up, biz gives them an entertained look, darting from the slightly bleeding fang marks on umlilos neck, to the cum stain on his tunic, to abners somehow messier than usual hair and swollen lips. hotdog falls into the fire and burns to death. they sit down at the campfire and debrief with the rest of the group.

and, fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes sharing, jerking off, random tid bits. parts of it will be in chat form, gotta give my friend some credit.

Clothes Sharing:

And then eventually just shoves his shirts in the bottom of his bag and “loses” one in Abners tent to see if he’d care about it enough to not give it back and he’s secretly thrilled he never sees it again

3:45 AM

maybe on laundry days when theyre all just hanging around camp abner wears the shirt that umlilo 'lost' with maybe some sleeping pants he has. the first time they share a tent abner goes to change into his jammies and is the shirt. abner doesnt even think about it as umlilos shirt too much anymore because at this point hes had it for months. like obvi it was super hot to him in the beginning but he got used to ut. and then when they finally share the tent he sees umlilo looking at him in it and is like. oh shit. oh fuck oh my god its his i forgot. and its just super self conscious of himself but he doesnt change because umlilo doesnt look mad ad doesnt ask for it back.

3:48 AM

When they share a tent and Abner has the first watch he does it in his normal clothes and changes for bed later so Umlilo takes the alone time in the tent to see where he keeps the shirt and he finds it under Abners pillow and he’s surprised at around the collar there’s little fang holes from when Abner used to use it to gag himself while jacking off but Umlilo doesn’t know what they’re from and is like holy fuck I need to get him a new one. And later when they’re dating he gives Abner a second one of his shirts to replace “the moth bitten one” and Abner realizes he has no clue that Abner would moan into it and his teeth caused the damage.

Playfighting:

Oh oh they’re at a hot springs bathing and they’re in towels and they play fight and then Umlilo is on top of Abner pinning his arms back and laughing and Abner runs back into the water to hide his dick

towel slit shows off his thigh and abner fortnite dances

Umlilos pecs glistening with sweat and pond water as Abner sits on his stomach trying to keep Umlilos hands away from him and Umlilo is just in a laughing fit and all Abner can do is try to stop focusing on how his dick is laying flat against Umlilos stomach

theyre both giggling like idiots at first and then abner squeezes his thighs around umlilos waist because hes trying to throw him off. and umlilo is like aiiggkienkgkj and loses strength in his arms so abner is able to pins his arms down and now hes leaning over his with like 3 inches between them and hes still squeezing his thighs and putting all his weight on him.

and abner like leans back because hes like oh fuck hes gonna see and scoots back right onto umlilos dick which isnt noticeably hard yet but its getting there

. and theyre both like OKAY

and when he scoots back umlilos hands shoot up to grab at his thighs in shock so hes just like grabbing his thighs HARD.

and he brings his knees up and sits up sort of so abner is knocked forwards a bit, and umlilos tits r jiggling

hole to dick.

They longer they look at each other the harder Umlilo gets so by second two he’s almost halfway there and he’s like “THERES NO WAY HE DOEST FEEL MY DICK” so he like bucks Abner off and pins him down with one hand and is like “THERE I WIN” but his towel is tight to his waist so Abner can definitely see a little tent being pitched

and umlilo just gets up and runs into the lake and abner is just on his back hair all over his face staring up at the sky (search reddit in chat to continue. this is a note to myself and not to u if anyone is reading this.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abner think Umlilos getting sick but hes actually just horny, and morning coffee and snuggling. AND tent sharing + jerk off tendencies

Umlilo "sick":  
Since Abner is cold to him at first I can’t even imagine how Umlilo reacts to seeing him smile for the first time. it would definitely be a moment where something funny happens to hotdog while theyre talking and abner turns to watch and they giggles behind his hand or smth. God seeing him giggle behind his hand like that, Umlilo would just instinctively reach out and rest his head against Abner for a second like he wouldn’t even think twice about how weird it might be. he just has to give up for a second because it make shim so weak, and abner is just like. is he feeling okay? and raises his hand to check his forehead or smth. and his other hand grabs his chin so he can angle his face towards him and he checks his forehead with his hand and then does the thing where you check your forehead against someone elses because thats what his mom used to do when he was younger. 

hes like oh my god he must be getting sick because umlilo is blushing so hard his face feels like its going to explode. and he pushes his face again and holds it between both hands and looks at him for a second before hes like. wait here and goes and gets him some more food from the campfire and fills up his waterskin from the barrel they have. and he comes back down and hands him his food and asks him if hes feeling okay, and then check his pulse which is racing because hes gay, and the whole time umlilo is jsut starting at him. and then umlilo finishes his food and abner continues to dote on him and make sure hes eating all his food. and then bullies him into going to bed early and makes sure that he wakes him up if he starts to feel worse, and the whole time abner is like god if he gets sick i dont know what im gonna do. 

God god god god god abner getting food and stuff for Umlilo without him asking is so unheard of to Umlilo and the general attentive care is never stuff he’s received before so the whole time all he can think is “what an angel what an angel he’s so cute I’m going to burst into tears I just want to hold him against my chest I’m gonna barf”. before umlilo goes to bed theres a gay moment where abner looks down and kinda mumbles smth like 'dont be afraid to ask for help'. and he grabs umlilos hand for a second and squeezes it but thats as much as he'll let himself have. and then he sends him off to bed and umlilo just goes even though its only 8 pm.

And Umlilos hand is so so so so warm and he just lays in bed staring at his hand. he puts said hand over his face. He. Dare I say. Masturbates with it. he spends a couple minutes running it over his hips and stomach and pretends he can still feel the heat from umlilos hand before he gets to business. He wakes up the next day no longer super hot but knows that the second Abner dotes on him he’s going to freak out again so he wakes up and starts walking around the camp going “ITS A MIRACLE IM ENTIRELY BETTER NOW”.

Morning Coffee:  
abner thinking that umlilo has some long lost love from his backstory and is like oh my god..... how dare i have feelings for this man when hes obviously still hurting over someone else. and then goes into a huge self pity/shame spiral. like how dare i push my feelings on this dude and even think about maybe being something besides a good friend to him. maybe its morning and both abner and umlilo are up early, abner because he couldnt sleep and maybe umlilo had the last watch shift. this is near the end of when cleaver is going to be with them, and abner already heard the fight between them, so he's in full self hate mode. umlilo has already broken things off with cleaver but still isnt planning on making any moves on abner. (cleaver is abners nonbinary cousin whos also a pirate, umlilo and cleaver hook up a few times before abner and umlilo get together. its for the angest).

umlilo is standing against a tree or stretching and abner notices him yawning and grabs him a cup of coffee and walks up behind him and is about to tap his shoulder when umlilo turns around to grab himself some coffee and they both startle, umlilo grabbing abners upper arms in both hands. abners hand thats not holding the coffee comes up to rest on to rest on umlilos bare stomach as umlilo grabs his arms. in the soft early morning light theyre both staring wide eyed at each other. abners mouth drops open because hes about to say something and his fang catches on his lip so he uses he tongue to push it off, and as he does that umlilos eyes dart down to his mouth and he licks him lips too. umlilo goes to lean in because hes tired from being up in the middle of the night so his brain isnt working and abner is just frozen because hes like. what the fuck is going on.

like abner is so convinced that umlilo doesnt want him that hes like whts wrong is it a spell am i dreaming is he sick. Umlilo is still so tired and he looks at Abners face and then in his eyes and just mumbles that he’s pretty or something. like maybe after that abner drops the coffee and scalds himself and leans forward to try and catch it and headbutts umlilo so the tension is gone. or maybe hotdog does some stupid shit and knocks over her tent in her sleep so they have to go help. after the almost kiss umlilo is like 'god i hope he didnt notice i was about to suck his face off' and abner is like 'i cant believe i thought he was about to kiss me im an idiot'. but they both keep thinking about how their bodies were pressed together and how they felt other each others hands and being so close. GOD ok what if Umlilo stares at his mouth and is like this is it I have to do it and leans in and then Hotdog starts squawking so loud and he bolts up and they rush over to help and Umlilo is just like AAAAAAAA on the inside

when theyre done saving hotdog from the tent umlilo is sitting at the campfire exhausted and feeling like a dolt and abner walks up with a cup of coffee he reheats with a spell. he rests his hand on umlilos shoulder and puts the cup in front of his face, and umlilo just tilts his head into abners stomach and grabs the cup and puts his other hand in one of abners belt loops, again without thinking, to hold him against him. so abner is again confused why umlilo is touching him like this, and umlilo doesnt let go and just keeps holding him there while he drinks his coffe, so abner is just like. fuck it, and leans into it, at some point he distractedly starting stroking the back of umlilos neck and playing with the short hairs there, running his fingers behind his ears, along their tips, maybe running down the back of his neck and around to his shoulder. his other hand is rsting on umlilos nearer shoulder.

umlilo is just like blissed out, and neither him or abner are paying attention to anything around them until someone plops down across from them and its biz, who wakes up the earliest usually. shes got her lance and shes maintaining it while taking sips of coffee. her abrupt presence sort of shock umlilo so he grips abners hip a bit tighter and pulls him a bit closer. meanwhile abner moves both his hands to umlilos shoulders and squeezes a bit because hes like. i cannot pop a boner right now i cannot. my dick is pressed to his delicious boobies and he will notice, biz looks up at them, and then their hands on each other, and smirks a little and goes back to working on her weapon. umlilo comes to his senses and lets go of abner, to which abner lost his battle with getting a boner so he says good morning to biz and then hightails it back to their tent to will his dick to relax for one goddamn second. (biz is party of their permanent party and shes a huge lesbian that abner has a grudging mutual respect for. they usually share a tent and sit in silence together.)

umlilo finishes his coffee in silence and again feels like a bit dumb idiot and thinks that he made abner uncomfortable and made him run away. which like is true but not in the way hes thinking. The fact that both of them interpret totally reasonably explained things as “I have fucked up and he does not want me”. God... Umlilo drinking his coffee after Abner runs away thinking about how Abners pelvis was ground against his chest and how he could feel him through his chaps and thinking about if he had just ripped Abners pants off he could have his dick in his mouth and getting so flustered and sweaty he has to move away from the fire and put down his coffee. if two of his meaty fingers were in the belt loops it meat his other two fingers were resting on hte top of abners ass. Umlilo doesn’t even really drink coffee before he meets up with the traveling group he just loves having Abner bring it to him every morning and so he develops a caffeine addiction. 

and his thumb was on his waist and u know abner has the croptop. That thing must drive Umlilo insane. Wanting to kiss his stomach and he uses any chance he can get to rest his hand on Abners exposed skin. When they finally confess and they’re settling in for the night Umlilo sits on the edge of his cot and just pulls Abner over and kisses his tummy for like 2 minutes before looking up at him with his hands gripping Abners hips and his chin resting against Abners exposed tummy. God imagine the first time Umlilo feels how soft Abners hair is too just like brushing his fingers through it absentmindedly and being over whelmed by the feeling of wanting to hold him. 

Tent Sharing and Jerk off theories:

The team splits up for a bit to go in smaller teams to flank a town and there’s like two days where it’s just them because they paired up healer-fighter and they only pack one tent and Abner discovers for the first time that Umlilo is so so warm at night and snores and crying himself to sleep with how bad he wants to roll over and spoon him. And that repeats for like two or three nights until they join back up with the whole group but from then on Abner always pitched his tent next to Umlilos because the sound of him snoring became soothing for him. The first night they sleep together is the best nights sleep they’ve ever had like Umlilo doesn’t have any nightmares and Abner sleeps for like 12 hours. I imagined they were still just friends when they went on the solo mission, and then after they stayed in different tents but they always “ACCIDEBTALLY” pitch next to each other, and then once they’re out to everyone and they don’t hide anymore they share a tent. 

Night two they’re absolutely crazy from being so close to each other and they’re both not thinking straight and they almost kiss by the fire and Abner gets up and runs to the tent and they’re both so frustrated that they try to sneakily jerk off- Abner in the tent and Umlilo outside and at one point Umlilo accidentally let’s a moan slip and Abner thinks he burned himself on the fire or something but the sound makes him cum. Tandem jacking off but they don’t even know and they are both thinking of each other.  
okay heres an important question. how do they jerk off. uhhh well abner had to share a tiny house with his mom where the only privacy he had was a curtain in the living room to separate. so hes used to being really quiet, so now he just automatically buries his face in the sheets or bites his lip or hand? just jerking off is too loud so i would think that he uses a pillow or sleeping roll to grind down on. Umlilo has siblings so he probably was the same when he was at home but as he’s been on his own he’s been getting progressively louder and more breathy to the point where when he and Cleaver fuck for the first time they leave camp and put some distance between them so he doesn’t wake the others up. And then once he and Abner are together Abner HAS to cast silence because Umlilo will just pant and squeal and moan like there’s no tomorrow.  
He can fight it down when it’s just him and mostly with other people but Abner is a different story and he can’t contain himself. You know he’s up in Abners ear just groaning his name. i dont think that abner would get too much louder once theyre together since hes still embarassed by it and is just used to keeping quiet, like his panting gets rougher as he gets closer but its never like crazy. Anyways. Umlilo yells during sex, He’d probably just constantly mumble about how hot Abner is under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belly bulge, Cleaver backstory, and figuring out your feelings. these obviously aren't in chronological order, sorry :(

Belly Bulge:  
do you think that when theyre doing missionary. and abners legs are like pressed up and umlilos got his hands on his waist and he looks down and he sees. like i know we've established that umlilos dick isnt huge but. like abners kinda sucking in and clenching down cuz hes close and umlilo looks down and he sees his abners belly, right between his hipbones bulge with every thrust up. do u think that would drive umlilo crazy. Like oh my god fuck he’s so little oh fuck.  
YES DUH  
so after seeing that umlilo is just like. holy fuck and thrusts a few more times just to really see it, and then put his hand on his stomach and keeps going to see if he can feel it too. which he can and he nuts just like that and abner is surprised but is just like okay more cum for me. so Cleaver knows Abner likes Umlilo and they say “well honestly he’s a great fuck he lasts forever” and Abner is thinking this man is going to fuck him for 20-40 minutes in one go but Umlilo is so in love with Abners every movement that he regularly comes pretty fast and Abner is thinks Cleaver just doesn’t have a good sense of time. Like the first time he leans over Abner and can hear him panting. He doesn’t even make 2 minutes.  
when abners topping i think his favorite position is when umlilo is riding him or missionary because theyre face to face? god the first time Abner cums in Umlilo sends Umlilo wild, like Abner cums in him and Umlilo just explodes all over himself and is like sorry I just. I just like you I like it when you use me. And Abner is just like that picture of spongebob with his eyes going opposite directions. He also likes his horns being pulled like handlebars. and when abners on the bottom maybe uhhhh, probably missionary too? that or being on his stomach.  
when umlilo is fucking abner missionary abner just grabs umlilos tail and holds on for dear life. Abner is the perfect height to just kiss Umlilo all over his neck and clavicle and it makes Umlilo hard instantly. Abner knows this and whenever he wants to slip away to fuck he walks up and just butterfly kisses him all over his lower neck but when they fuck he leaves little hickies and bite marks all over his throat. abner when he feels umlilos hands slide around his waist before he picks him up and he dick just throbs

Cleaver Backstory:  
so in the narrative so far, umlilo and abner arent together when cleaver comes in right?Because if they were together Umlilo wouldn’t have sex with Cleaver which wouldn’t create the conflict. like theyve started to become friends, maybe the moment at the campfire where umlilo touched his waist has just happened so theyre starting to get ideas but nobody is committed. Cleaver gives Umlilo head and they look up for a second and then he realizes that he’s using Cleaver because he almost cums from seeing Abners face and freezing up and having to bolt from Cleaver. instead he goes to pull out but hes already cumming so he gets it all over cleavers face and theyre both just sitting there in silence  
And he hates himself a little more because he looks down on Cleavers surprised cum covered face and all he can imagine is how much more pretty it would be if it was Abner and he almost dry cums again and he has to like fall back from them. he falls on his ass and is like. 'uh huuh huhuh uh wait'. And then the next day the gangs all bathing together and he sees Abner sinking into the water and gasping and he almost gets hard in front of everyone, And Cleaver sees and is like. What the hell.  
abner for the most part isnt shy about being naked because its like a necessity vs. him being shy but he still tries to get in the water as fast as possible so yeah he gets up to his bawls in the water and gasps and like scrunches his face up and then dunks into the water. and u KNOW he does the 80s sexy man coming up out of the water and pushing their hair out of their face. and his nipples are HARD. And Umlilo can only think about how bad he wants to warm them up.  
How long can Abner let his cousin fuck his dream man before he snaps. he wouldnt snap he would just be miserable. this is him trying to put on a brave face and not thinking about how hes going to die alone. Cleaver is a seasoned hook up artist and Umlilo wants Abner so bad. The thing is I don’t think Cleaver or Umlilo ever kiss or they only would once in a while during sex when Umlilo is grabbed by the “This is Abner” frenzy so when he and Abner kisses for the first time he can’t breathe and has to heave for air after. okay so maybe abner is under the impression that umlilo treats all his friends the same way that he treats abner so when he sees them flirting hes just like oh im glad theyre good friends. and he might be a bit jealous because of how fast they're able to be friends.  
like abner doesnt think hes special even though he treasures all the time spent and the touches and everything, hes under the impression that its just how umlilo is. until one night he like seems them leave the campfire together or runs into them like making out in the woods or overhears them. He goes to see if he can borrow a hair tie from Cleaver and he walks in to see Cleaver topping Umlilo and Umlilo doesn’t even see him because his face is pushed into the ground and he’s moaning and Cleaver and Abner make eye contact and Abner just runs away crying.  
but he runs into them fucking or smth and is so shocked he just immediately starts crying but then berates himself because even though he didnt think him and umlilo had anything special he still sorta thought he was important or was unknowingly holding onto that hope is his heart. but they dont see him see them, and he ends up just walking away and doesnt say anything to either of them. And like he sees them at the campfire one night leaning against each other and giggling and Cleaver puts their hand on his chest and Abner can’t breathe. yeah abner tries to not let it show but he feels bad and like hes asking for too much when he gives his attention to umlilo because hes like. this man is taken and i cant let anyone know i have feelings. he just looks away quickly and stares into the fire for like 10 minutes until no one would connect that happening and him leaveing the campfire and just goes to bed. these bitches think coping is just laying in your tent.  
well, i feel like since cleaver knows the adventure is going to be temporary theyre not expecting it to be a lasting relationship? and since they live their life on a boat, they cant exactly settle down, unless u want that to be part of it. or we could have it that cleaver wants to take umlilo from the party and having him come party with them?  
Hmm. Maybe like after Umlilo realizes he actually wants Abner. He has a conversation with Cleaver and they’re shocked at first but then they realize they kind of understand where he’s coming from and they’ve noticed how sad Abner has been lately and so they go to talk to Abner and they realize Abner loves Umlilo back and so they tell Umlilo it’s for the best that they break up and then spends the rest of their trip trying to encourage one of them to do something but that just translates to Abner as Cleaver and Umlilo still being close so it gets worse until they get in a fight about Cleaver and they realize they love each other.  
Abner over hears Cleaver and Umlilo talking about Cleaver asks Umlilo to come with them and Umlilo rejects them and Cleaver gets mad and is like “Well I hope you’re fine with dying alone because you’ll never have the balls to fuck him like you fucked me” and Abner thinks that it’s about fucking Igtar or something because he’s an idiot but now after Cleaver leaves he’s mad at Umlilo for hurting Cleaver and that’s what they fight about and then Abner realizes Cleaver was talking about him.  
abner thinking that umlilo has some long lost love from his backstory and is like oh my god..... how dare i have feelings for this man when hes obviously still hurting over someone else. and then goes into a huge self pity/shame spiral. abner curled around his pack at night having to hear umlilos balls smack on a different bitches cheeks a tent over

Feelings before they date:  
abner doesnt know what gay is and thinks that he hates umlilo for awhile, hes just like. i dont know what this is but i know what hate is. Woah so like when they first meet he doesn’t like Umlilo? well he kinda dislikes everyone right off the bat, but he has more intense feelings towards umlilo that he doesnt understand so he mislabels them as hate. i think it could be read as hate by outsiders because he never wants to be alone with him or talk to him because it makes him feel like his heart is going to explode. Oh. Oohhh. Imagine how before Abner figures it out. He and Umlilo are talking and Umlilo like smiles or something. And it overwhelms Abner so much that he barks at Umlilo and it makes the smile slide right off his face and it breaks Abners heart so he just runs away.  
in the party the only people he kind of trusts is biz because he sees a silent bitch companion in her, and to a point beetle? but hes still a little wary of beetle because beetle tried to make a pass at him and it scared the fuck out of him. and he sees that umlilo is a good guy but again is just scared of him. God god fuck man hold on... Umlilo being sad that Abner doesn’t like him when they first meet. And so as Abner warms up to Umlilo. Umlilo says something that makes Abner snort with laughter and it makes Umlilo keel over with how cute he is and then he excuses himself to his tent and just lays in his cot staring at the ceiling with a boner.  
And as they get closer Umlilo tells himself there’s no way Abner likes him because he used to hate Umlilo and when Umlilo finally breaks down and combusts and yells at Abner that he’s madly in love with him and Abner just stares at him with the same overwhelmed look in his eyes and then Umlilo realizes Abner feels the same way. Well I feel like with these two in particular it’s just going to boil up to an explosion of released tension because they’ve both been suppressing shit for so long  
yes. but bro but lets focus on the tension beforehand. abner being like okay wait maybe this is just what its like to be friends so he starts being more friendly and touching more and so maybe umlilo takes that as thats his comfort level but then maybe one day theyre done traveling for the day and theyre walking to the campfire and umlilo goes to move behind him to sit down and like, grabs his waist or puts his hands on his hips to move him and. And one day they’re just talking quietly during a night watch and Umlilo says something a little sad and Abner reaches out and gently touches his shoulder and leans in and Umlilo tears up because he realizes how much it comforts him when Abner touches him


End file.
